Thin Ice
by azusa-cz
Summary: It's a hunter-prey world. When the Czar dies with his heir, the Kingdom is in disarray with a conquering new Lord. Power hungry, he seeks the magical fruit inside young Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor, a figure skater trapped in an unknown world, is mistaken for the dead prince. What happens when two supposedly dead people are brought together?
1. Prologue: Blue Roses

**PROLOGUE:**

 _Blue Roses_

* * *

The shore tonight was glittering beautiful neon blue. High above, the moon danced happily on the clear sky in this festive evening along with thousands of stars. Both children and parent from the town had gathered in the beach for the yearly _Blue Rose Festival_. In their hands were baskets full of freshly picked blue roses.

"Why do we do this?" A young Yuuri Katsuki asked. His mother smiled at the little pheasant. Yuuri sat on top of his father's shoulders, holding a little basket of his own by his side.

"Because," she answered, stepping into the water, "we have to guide our other half." Yuuri's face contorted at this, still too young to understand the concept of destined pairs. Still the little boy couldn't help the bubbly feeling inside his chest as he watched the tender way his parents looked at each other from his mother's explanation.

Yuuri watched as his parents and older sister waded in the water. His brown eyes glimmered in wonder at the glittering sea. The glowing balls looked like fallen stars from the sky. It was breathtaking. The waves were gentle tonight as it sang a sweet lullaby. A lonely one, as the waves tried to reach for the moon.

Finally, they stopped when the water reached his sister's chest.

"Place it down now," his father instructed his sister. Mari grabbed the basket she was balancing on top of her head and placed it on the water. "You too," Toshiya grabbed his son and held him by the water. "Place your basket down."

Yuuri did as he was told, shivering at the cold temperature of the sea.

"That's right. Put your hands together," Hiroko instructed, setting an example of her own. She smiled and then added, "Now say a prayer for your loved one."

Yuuri looked at her, confused. "Loved one?" The little boy asked.

"Just like Mama and Papa," his mother whispered unto his ear. His parents looked at each other again and nodded. "The one who is going to be with you forever, Yuuri-kun." The little boy smiled at that, a happy feeling in his chest.

"Just do it," Mari grumbled, wanting to get out of the water as soon as she could. She closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

The little pheasant boy pouted and closed his eyes as well.

For a while there was only the serene crashing of the waves. The sea breeze blew on his face, gentle like a lover's kiss. Yuuri peeked out one eye and saw his mother praying still. Mari was frowning, brows furrowed in determination. What was she praying? Yuuri looked at his basket and gasped.

"Mama—it's floating away!" he tried to reach for it but it slipped from his tiny hands.

The little basket full of blue roses floated away into the sea, along with the bigger baskets from the other families. Large brown eyes sparkled in wonder. The small candles, kept in tiny glasses, tucked between the flowers were a beautiful contrast to the dark horizon ahead, and the moon retreated into the clouds. It was a magical sight, one that little Yuuri was sure to remember as he grew up.

"Well, that's about it for tonight then," his father said, bringing Yuuri closer to his chest. The little pheasant boy's eyes were still glued to the floating baskets.

Mari shivered. "Mama, let's get out of here." Her teeth chattered from the cold water.

Hiroko grabbed her little girl and lifted her out of the water. She planted a kiss on her forehead. Slowly, they returned to the shore.

Yuuri reached a hand out to the floating basket, mumbling a silent whisper.

 _Ne… I don't know who you are, and I don't know why I have to give you pretty flowers, but… if you're the mama to my papa, then let's take care of each other. Okay?_

The sea was gentle that night, singing a sweet lullaby that lulled the little boy to sleep.

* * *

Flashes. The sound of cameras going off, taking pictures. Viktor waved and smiled from his position at the podium, sporting a crown of blue roses on his hair. He kissed the golden medal and showed it off to the media who eagerly took their share. A bright smile was on the seventeen year old's face, having won the hearts of the people again through his program. The European Championships was a success.

Lilia clapped, a congratulations to her husband's young prodigy. "Very good, very good, Viktor," she said as the teen took off his skates.

Viktor looked up to prima ballerina and smiled, handing her the golden skates. " _Spasibo_ ," he said. The teen stood up and looked around for his coach. "Where's Yakov?" It was weird not having to tease the man right after receiving his medal. The two of them began to walk back to his room. He grabbed his poodle tissue box and began to wipe his nose.

"Stalling the media until we get to the airport," the ballerina offered in explanation, groping for the keys in her bag. The clicking of her heels could be heard down the white corridor. "He said you deserved a little vacation after that win. Although he is still going to give you an earful for disobeying him," Lilia smiled, a small one, but a smile at least, her high cheekbones moving. The two of them arrived to a door where Viktor's name was imprinted on a golden star.

Viktor grinned, playing with the little paws of the poodle tissue box. "Really? Where?" Lilia opened the door with a click and allowed the skater in first. Viktor sat down on a chair and began to look through his fan mail. There were so many. Joy swelled in his heart as he read through the first one. "Ah! They sent some cute Maccachin art! _Milyy!_ "

Yakov forced open the door. "WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII."

Lilia and Viktor looked at each other. The skater laughed and grabbed his poodle. " _Okay_ , arf arf!"

* * *

A scenery painted with the roar of crystal clear waters, the bright smiling sun, and morning dew dripping down the petals of bright red hibiscus flowers … a beach of eternal summer.

" _Wow!_ HAWAII! _Amazing!_ " Viktor happily announced as he cheered, coconut drink in hand. Maccachin barked alongside him, happy to partake in his master's exuberance.

Lilia took off her shades and fanned herself. Although it was a February, Hawaii's sun was far from shying into the clouds like in Europe. "Viktor, don't allow Macca to run off now," she reminded the young skater who was taking in the view of the beach from the balcony of Yakov's summer house.

Viktor took out his cellphone and began to take picture. " _Da!_ " He grabbed his poodle and posed. The phone's camera clicked once, twice, three times, until the teen was satisfied. He looked at the pictures and decided that this one was definitely going to be shared online, while other one was going to be his profile pic.

"Vitya! We're going to the yacht, are you coming?" Yakov called from inside.

"Send!" Viktor cheered as the picture was uploaded on the net. Maccachin began to bark at the sea below them. He grinned at Maccachin before heading off to follow Yakov. "Coming!"

Maccachin continued to bark at the sea…

…at the floating body held up by ice covered in blue roses.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! Azusa here ^_^ Welcome to my first YOI story. I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

 **Erh. Not much to say, except that this is going to be a bit dark with some heavy themes (I think).**

 **And a heads up for the next / first chapter,**

 **-in this story Viktor would be 17 years old (real world time) which kind of explains Lilia being here;**

 **-while Yuuri would be 16 (magic world time) at least in the next chapter.**

 **-So yeah, this story takes place 10 years before they actually met, which I think will work out later for a happy ending.**

 **Anyways, I hope I didn't bore you. See you next level! ;)**


	2. I Welcome to North Country

**PROLOGUE:**

 _Welcome to North Country_

* * *

He had to run.

The sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs deafened against his palpitating heart and rugged breath.

 _Faster. Faster. FASTER!_

The young raven head rushed through the foliages of the forest, arms moving the branches blocking his path. His chest tightened due to the lack of breath. His legs threatened to give up, but danger pushed him through.

 _Papa… Mama…!_

Tears threatened the boy's eyes. Was his family safe? The sight of his burning home flashed before his eyes.

 _Don't look back! Don't look back!_

The sound of rabid dogs barking right behind him caught his attention. "Oh no!" He gasped as he saw the edge of a cliff. Yuuri stopped right before he was thrown towards the frozen sea. White snow settled everywhere, and gave a chilly appearance to the gloomy horizon. The sound of dog barks drew closer. Yuuri turned around.

Heavy boots crunched against the snow. The boy's brown eyes darkened at the sight of his hunters. They looked at him, intimidating. One demanded with a booming voice, "Come now, child. You have nowhere to run."

The boy looked at the frozen sea behind him, and then at his hunters. Yuuri stepped back and willed his wings to grow on his back, ripping apart his _hanten_. Small purple feathers sprouted on his neck. His eyes were framed with glimmering red skin. The men growled, sounding like bears as their snouts transformed.

The man who called on to him said once again, "Don't be reckless, boy." His blue eyes warned. The men readied their crossbows. He reached out his hand. "Come," he ordered in finality.

The raven head shook his purple feathers and let out a shriek that reverberated throughout the forest. Yuuri flapped his wings and sent a storm of snow towards the men.

"He's getting away!" One soldier yelled, watching their prey fly off through the sky. "Fire-"

"HALT!" Their lord interrupts, eyeing the young bird. He stepped towards the edge and gathered a bit of snow in his palms. "Go down, and ready the men to retrieve him," he said.

They nodded and began to climb down the cliff. The lord stood up, snow crystallizing into ice on his palms. His blue eyes—dashed with a hint of green, looked at the young bird.

 _Cold…_ Yuuri thought, fighting against the wind of the sky. _Fly. Fly. FLY!_

"Ha- _ **ack!**_ " He gasped, feeling a sharp pain on his back. The world began to spin black. _Cold…!_ Again, another icicle hit his wing and searing pain enveloped him. Yuuri was sent spiraling down towards the sea.

 _Damn it…!_

The last he saw was of the man standing by the cliff with his bear claws, ushanka blown off by the wind to reveal silver hair.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

* * *

"HAH!" Viktor jumped out of his bed.

 _A bad dream…_

His heart was ringing in his ear. Sweat gathered in his shaky palms and left in droplets from his hair. He felt cold all over—freezing even, as if he took a soak in a sea of ice. What just happened?

He remembered going to the sea with Yakov and Lilia. It was sunny and bright in Hawaii, and they were on a yacht sailing towards another island. He was looking at the waters when he saw a basket full of blue flowers, and was about to grab in when he fell into the ocean.

 _And after… it was just pure white… and the sound of a baby's laugh._

"Cold…" Viktor shivered. _Why was it so cold?_

" _Knyaz'_ (Prince),"

Viktor whipped his head towards the door.

"Please pardon us," a voice said and the door opened. Women in their early twenties and thirties entered the room. They were wearing traditional Russian garb. In their arms were basins and folded cloths.

 _Room service?_

The women gasped. They had a petrified look on their faces, as if seeing a ghost. The Russian figure skater reached out to them. "Uhm, excuse me—" They fell to their knees.

"We welcome you back, _Knyaz',_ " they said in unison, bowing.

 _Knyaz'?_

"Ahh…," Viktor was confused. _Are they talking to me?_

" _Knyaz'_ , would you like a change of dress?" an older woman asked, standing up straight. Her voice was quipped, sounding like Lilia when she was being very serious. A girl holding a pair of clothes in beautiful purple and gold stepped up.

"Err…" It was then that Viktor realized how he wasn't wearing anything at all. "Tha-… that would be great. Thank you," he said, pausing for a moment, slightly embarrassed by his lack of attire.

The older woman nodded. " _Knyaz'_ , would you like our assistance?" She asked, eyeing Viktor as he wrapped the sheets around himself and got to his feet.

"I'll… think about it," the Russian said, wondering if Yakov was playing with him. _Oh I get it. This must be his payback for telling on him._ Geez, his coach was childish.

The ladies nodded and bowed again. "We will be outside, your Imperial and Royal Highness," they said in unison, moving backwards towards the door. The girl with the clothes gently placed it on a table next to a fire place.

"We shall inform the Czar about your awakening," the same older woman said, holding either knob of the two-way door. "Please excuse us, _Knyaz'._ " The door closed.

Viktor let out a breath, relieved. _What was that?_ And the _Czar_? "Yakov sure isn't pulling stops," he mumbled, walking towards the clothes. He reached for them, inspecting the material. "Oh! It's quite nice!" He said, pleased by the quality and decided to put it on. It felt good on his skin.

Looking around, the room was quite well-furnished with expensive wooden furniture. The walls had golden fleur de lis patterns on royal blue paper. To his right was a fire place, lined with gold. A large portrait of a young boy was directly above it. Viktor moved closer to the painting, realizing that it was him in royal garbs.

"Now when did Yakov take the time for this?" he wondered, placing a hand on his chin. On top of the fire place were picture frames and expensive china. Viktor took one that had a picture of him and a beautiful woman. "Mama…" he said, taking in how beautiful his mother looked in a white dress. He placed it back.

 _I wonder where's Maccachin._

Viktor took a ribbon embezzled with sapphires and tied his hair. He had to look for his dog, something was just a little—the ground shook. Disembodied screams and angry yells erupted from outside. Viktor held on to a chair and watched as the crystal chandelier above rocked. The furniture moved out of place due to the intensity of the earthquake.

 _It's really strong!_

The shaking died out and the groaning furniture silenced. Viktor sighed in relief, standing up.

"Get away from there!" Men outside barked, followed by the sound of roaring wild bears.

"The pheasant! The pheasant is escaping!"

A large commotion was going on outside. Curious, Viktor ran towards the large window. Large men-like bears were gathered around a set of great wings. _Wow! That's not something you see every day._ Viktor placed his hands on the frozen glass. The wings continued to flap desperately, sending piles of snow to its captors.

"LET ME GO!"

 _A person-?_

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!"A boy screamed under the pile of bears.

Viktor squinted, trying to get a good look as the bears strapped the wings together. The boy was forced unto his knees, wounded in the bears' grasp. Large brown eyes looked up and met his own blue ones. They pleaded for help, but were immediately slammed unto the ground.

 _It's that boy from my dream._

The door behind him opened.

"Vitya?" Viktor turned around. He saw his mother in a cream dress. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to embrace him.

"Mama!" He caught her in his arms. "Mama, what's wrong?" he asked, confused. What was his mother doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Paris?

 _Just how many people did Yakov managed to get in to this?_

"Her Imperial Royal Highness, Czarina Yekaterina…" The royal announcer declared.

A man entered the room.

"His Excellency, Boyar Feltsman…"

 _Yakov?_

"His Imperial Royal Highness, Czar Nikolai," the announcer bowed and stepped aside.

A man of great stature and charisma came into view. Adorned in beautiful white fur and many gems, he looked at Viktor with cold eyes.

… _Uncle Nikolai._

Viktor felt ice run over his spine as his uncle stared—no, glared at him.

 _Such intensity._

It was like he was scum in those grey eyes. Viktor shrunk to get away.

"Yekaterina, sunflower, please mind your manners," he said, sighing as he looked away. The announcer bowed and closed the door, leaving the four of them alone.

The woman merely shook her head, golden curls bouncing. She moved away from her son and took his face into her palms. "My baby boy…" she croaked, voice cracking, blue eyes, just like Viktor's, watering. She pressed her forehead to his. "My baby boy's alive…"

 _Alive?_

Viktor grabbed her gloved hands. "Mama of course I'm alive," he said, confusion written all over his face. He didn't really remember dying. Why was she so emotional today? And where was Maccachin? Again, Viktor looked around for his dog which was nowhere in sight. He felt stressed.

The Czarina merely laughed heartily. "Praise the Eevans for this blessing," she said, offering him a cheery smile.

 _Eevans?_

"Praise them indeed," Yakov cleared his throat. "Do you know how much of a heart attack you gave my cubs when they found you amidst a blizzard?" He harrumphed, crossing his arms, making himself look bigger. Grumpier. "It was hard enough catching enough pheasants for the winter," _There it is again, "_ and then we had to carry a half dead boy with us."

Yekaterina turned towards the Boyar and bowed. "And for that you have my thanks, your Excellency," she said.

"Yakov," Nikolai glared at the man, who was undaunted. How dare he have the Czarina bow to _him_? It should be the other way around! The Czar was about to give him a piece of his mind.

"I'm confused," Viktor blurted out. Eyes turned to him. "Winter?" he said, looking at Yakov. "I don't know about you, but it was summer in Hawaii just yesterday." His coach frowned.

"Hawaii?" Yekaterina tested the unfamiliar word.

"Is that what the Eevans call heaven, _knyaz'_?" Yakov asked, raising a brow.

For a moment, there was silence.

Viktor laughed and patted his mother's back. "Okay, that's just about enough joking for today," he sighed, leaning against the glass window. "I don't know how you pulled me back to Russia in one go, but Yakov you sure are full of surprises today." Viktor smiled at his coach, unsure. _This is one sick joke._

The high borns looked at each other, then at the prince. "Vitya, what are you talking about?" Yekaterina asked, worried about her son.

"I can see your eccentricity and height hasn't changed in the four years you were gone, _knyaz'_ ," Yakov adds.

Viktor felt his stomach surge at the sentence. What? _Four years?_ _I've been gone for four years?_ What are they talking about?!

"And what region is this _Russia_?" the Czar asked, grey eyes squinted.

Viktor paused, smile falling. Again, silence filled the room. He looked at Yakov, then at his mother, then at his uncle. They all looked at him with equal confusion.

 _What's going on?_

Yekaterina broke the silence. She grabbed her son's hand and offered a kind smile. "Maybe you're hungry, Vitya?" she asked and excitedly looked at Yakov. "Why don't we all eat? It's just about time for lunch. I'm sure Vitya is just famished and speaking hysterically."

 _But I'm not…_ Viktor kept his mouth closed. It was best to analyze the situation. From the looks of it everyone was being serious. Not even his uncle, a man known for being the most carefree business man in Russia, would be this into his role. This was no prank. He was in the company of three powerful people.

Yakov hummed, stepping aside. "That may be," he concluded as well. "Then I shall inform the maids." The older man headed towards the door.

"Nikolai, won't you join us?" the Czarina asked.

The Czar shook his head. "Nyet, I have work to do," he politely declined. His robes swished behind him as he walked away. Nikolai stopped by the door. "I'll join you for dinner."

Yekaterina nodded, waving the Czar goodbye. She turned to her son. "I'm so happy to see you again, my _myshka_ (little mouse)," she said, hugging him. "Don't you ever leave me again."

Viktor froze, unsure of himself. "… y-yes…"

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"This is preposterous!"

Dark heads whispered among the shadows. Worry and fear was heavy on the air, and painted the cold walls of the dungeon. Orange fire illuminated the troubled faces of the men of power.

"We have to get rid of him!"

"We can't have him live!"

"He'll be the end of us!"

Heavy footsteps alerted them of the Czar, and they hushed as Nikolai entered the room. He took his place on his underworld throne. The man looked at his subjects. A grim look confirmed their worries.

"Czar, what must we do?" one of them, a man wearing the head of a fox asked. "Alexei's _tsesarevich—_ his heir lives!"

"What of your _tsesarevich_? What of _knyaz'_ Yuri?!" another, this time a woman wearing a boar's head demanded. "Will he be pushed next in line for Alexei's son?!"

"No, but as it is, wouldn't that mean Czar Nikolai would be the _tsesarevich_ , and Viktor the Czar?"

Silence… then a growl.

An animal's voice interrupted, slamming his fist on the table. "This can't be! It is those holes' fault that that bastard boy lives!" The lion roared in anger.

Nikolai looked on as his subjects began to argue once more.

"We must kill him!"

"No! If we do, the citizens will become suspicious of us!"

"And we risk the boy exposing our deeds?!"

"Have him shot in a hunt!"

"Yes, and pretend it was the East citizens who did it!"

"My lords!" A soldier interrupted and the lords silenced. "We have brought him. Shall we bring him in?"

They turned to the Czar. Nikolai looked down. "Hide your disgusting hides. Don't scare the prey," he said, gesturing for the soldiers to do so. The men nodded and did as they were bid.

The soldiers brought in the pheasant boy and threw his tied body on the cold floor. The boy got on his knees as the chain bit on his hurt wing and waist. Blood had dried on his clothes, turning the white robes into a dirty maroon. Brown eyes looked up to the Czar, afraid.

"So… you are the Eastern Ambrosia," Nikolai said, head resting on his palm. "You don't really look like it, boy."

Yuuri's heart was thumping on his chest. "I… I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said, out of breath. His skin was cold, and it wasn't because of the temperature of the room. He was downright scared of the man before him.

Nikolai let his tongue out, tasting the fear in the air.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

 _What does he want with me? What did I ever do?_

A soldier kicked his side. The boy gasped in pain.

"Answer quickly, now," Nikolai sighed, impatient. He had no time to waste with these insects.

 _It hurts…!_ He closed his eyes, tears escaped because of the pain. "Ka… Katsuki… Yuuri…," the raven head croaked.

"Katsuki Yuuri…" Nikolai stood up from his throne. He knelt and grabbed Yuuri's face. "Tell me, Yuuri, do you know why you've been brought here?"

Yuuri shook his head. "N-no…"

Hungry grins appeared on the Czar's back. "Oh?"

* * *

" _Vkusno!_ " Viktor cheered as he began to down more of the delicious food. He had never tasted anything like it! He simply couldn't get enough!

His mother looked at him tenderly. "Eat up, _myshka_. I knew you must have been starving!" Yekaterina giggled.

Viktor swallowed a huge lump and grabbed a cup to help him. Inside was juice, red as blood. Cranberry perhaps? Either way, it was delicious!

The nineteen year old smiled at his mother. "Mama, what is this?" he gestured to the food and drink happily. "I've never had anything like it!"

Yekaterina laughed, grabbing a handkerchief. She wiped some crumbs off of Viktor's face. "Its pheasant and pheasant blood, Vitya. Your favourite!"

Viktor paled.

* * *

"STOP! NO!" Yuuri screamed as he watched wild animals tear at the flesh of his brethren. Blood spilled everywhere as they continued to feast on the child's body. Organs were ripped out, veins still attached; and they came off with a rip.

"Help me…" Dead green eyes looked at him, her body lay bare and bloodied.

Tears flowed from Yuuri's eyes and he thrashed.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

 **And the darkness continues OwO. Hope you liked this chapter! Happy New Year, everyone!**


	3. II Lost Souls

CHAPTER 2:

 **LOST SOULS**

* * *

… _Ph-pheasants?_

Viktor felt the sudden need to gag. He slapped his hand on his mouth. The food in his stomach churned, running up his throat. Suddenly those brown eyes flashed before him again, desperate. Viktor felt himself freeze.

" _The pheasant! The pheasant is escaping!"_

His mother grabbed his hand. " _Myshka?_ " Her voice soothed. " _Myshka,_ what's wrong? "

 _Angry wings thrashed helplessly. Strong paws plucked at his feathers, drawing blood. Fear coursed through the raven head's veins as his captors held him down._

" _LET ME GO! PLEASE!"_

 _He fell on his knees and looked up, desperate for help. His eyes landed on a boy leaning against the window. Confused blue eyes looked at him as he pleaded._

 _HELP ME!_

Viktor stood up. A cold sweat slipped from his brow. "I… I need to get out of here," he said and quickly turned to run away.

"VITYA!" He heard his mother call as his surroundings blurred. He was running. Running out of the crystal garden and into the open snow. Big brown eyes stared at him everywhere he went. The blood from those wounded wings filled the snow around him. Then it turned black, like stone.

Viktor snapped out of his thoughts as he slammed against a boy.

" _Knyaz'!"_

They fell on the cold stone, him on top of the other. "HEY WATCH IT!" The boy complained, angry green eyes looking at the older male. His voice resounded throughout the corridor. "Get off of me!" Viktor tried to mumble an apology as he stood up. He offered a hand to the boy who glared at it.

 _Where am I?_

The boy grumbled and reached for his hand.

 _Ba-thump._

His sight went black. Static rung in his ear.

 _What's going on? What's happening?_

His sight returned, and he was on the floor, against a wall. The boy he had bumped into had a petrified look upon his face. His mouth was agape, as if screaming in agony. _I can't hear anything._

"Yuri! _Knyaz'_ Yuri!" a girl with red hair grabbed the boy's shoulders as he continued to writhe and scream. He was pale, and sweating profusely. "Snap out of it! Yuri!" She shook him, but to no avail. Then she turned to Viktor. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Viktor flinched. The back of his head panged. He looked at his right hand, the one he had offered to the boy. On his palm was a large orange stone with black stripes.

 _A tiger…_

"Vitya!" His mother called, running towards them. She looked at the young _tsesarevich_ , then at her son. Viktor stood up, shakingly. "Vitya…?" He looked at her. Her eyes were shaking with disbelief. Confusion. Fear. Like he was a monster.

Finally, the blonde boy stopped screaming and collapsed. "Yuri," the red haired girl caught him. "He's breathing."

"Vitya…," Yekaterina tried to approach her son.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Viktor shouted, backing away. _What's happening? What's happening to me?_

"Vitya…" Yekaterina pleaded. "Please, it's okay, _myshka_."

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Viktor roared, a tiger's roar. His mother gasped. The hand she offered to him drew back. He clasped his mouth. How-?

 _I need to get away. I need to get away from here!_

Viktor ran.

"Vi-…VITYA!"

* * *

 _Cold._ Yuuri shivered, hugging himself. _Fire…_ He clapped his hands together, and began rubbing them. The slight heat from the friction disappeared in a second. He curled in on himself.

His cell was dark, walls made of bricks stacked together, and the only light was from the moon through a small window blocked by metal bars. Yuuri lay in his bed of hay under the window. His wings were tucked behind him, his nose and ears red from the cold.

 _I'm going to die soon._ He thought to himself, feeling the pain in his wings. The young pheasant felt sore all over. _I'm going to die._ Flashes of the scene from this morning came back. The sound of tearing flesh, squishing organs, and the never ending screams taunted him. He covered his ears. The poor boy… if only he could have saved him.

Yuuri felt helpless.

 _What about my family? Did they capture them too?_

That can't be. Please no. He didn't see them among the flock that was captured. There were only young pheasants. Children as young as twelve and eight. Like the little boy awhile ago.

Yuri whimpered. This was all his fault. THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT. _Damn it!_

"Damn it!"

Yuri looked up. A voice? Could it be a soldier? _It came from outside._

"Hello?" Yuri stood up, and tiptoed to peek through the window. "Is… is there anybody there?"

Silver hair and beautiful blue eyes.

 _It's that boy from the window this morning._

The two stared at each other for a while, and then the silver haired boy reached for the bars. "You're okay…" the boy said. He smiled with relief. Odd. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Yuuri felt his heart warm at the sight, and he felt his cheeks burn. _No no no. It's just the cold._ He tried to convince himself. They seemed about his age, although he was taller by half a head. Yuuri noted that he had honest ocean eyes.

"Thank you," Yuuri managed to chirp with a trying smile. He didn't know what else to say. Or rather, he didn't know what to say first. Who was this guy? And why was he here? Was he here to stand guard? What was he doing up at the window of the palace? And more importantly, why was he relieved that Yuuri was alive?

"How did you get yourself in there?" the silver beau asked. He began to pull at the bars, testing its strength. His blue eyes peered at the cell the pheasant teen was held up in. He seemed to be alone in the cold looking room.

Yuuri grimaced, recalling. "The king, he…" A tear slipped his eyes. "He said he had to fatten me up and then..." Yuuri looked down. He was afraid of the end of the sentence. _Damn it…_ His hands shook. He knew it was a fast process.

Viktor frowned. He felt sorry for the trapped boy. _He must be afraid_. After all, he was going to be… _No. I.. I won't let them!_ The figure skater felt determination boil up in his chest. "I'm going to get you out of here," Viktor said, making Yuuri look up at him. The skater's eyes glimmered.

"What?" the pheasant couldn't believe his ears. The silverette began to pull at the bars. "What are you doing?" _Why is he helping me?_

Viktor looked around. _Something_. He had to find something to cut through these bars.

Nothing.

 _Maybe if I get a knife from the kitchen…_ He didn't really feel good about going back there, but if he should then he would.

"Wait, here," Viktor said and he grabbed the pheasant's face. "I'll get you out of there. Definitely." He pulled away.

"No-! WAIT!" Yuuri reached out for his sleeve. "Don't go!" He pleaded. "I'm sca-scared," his voice trembled and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Please." He hated how weak his voice sounded. He hated his situation. But the idea of being left alone, the idea that those guards could come anytime and tear him apart—it was horrifying. Yuuri's knees wobbled. He felt like collapsing any second now.

Viktor paused. His eyes were trained at the shaking hand holding his sleeve. The pheasant boy looked so small.

 _Like prey._ Viktor's eyes widened at the thought.

A cold wind blew into them, and Yuri let go of his sleeve.

"I… I'm sorry," Yuri said, retreating his hand. "It must be cold over there," he whispered. Never be selfish. _I shouldn't trouble people._ "I'm- I'm okay," he lied, oh so obviously, he lied.

It was evident with the way his hands were still trembling, wanting to reach out for the stranger outside of his cell again for protection. His pride wouldn't let him, but the tears still streaming from his eyes betrayed his words, like every other part of his body that was shaking.

He felt so weak. Viktor knew.

Viktor renewed his resolve. He laced his fingers with the pheasant boy's, holding it firmly. "I won't leave you," Viktor said, staring straight into the eye of the ravenette.

Yuuri looked at the stranger's blue eyes. They reminded him of the sea during the _Blue Rose Festival_ , glittering and breathtakingly beautiful. Yuuri only teared up more.

They were so full of life. It was something he wasn't going to be in a matter of days. "Thank you," he said nonetheless, sharing the stranger's optimism.

Viktor nodded, happy that this helped sooth his new friend. It put a smile on his face. _But, I still have to get him out of here somehow._ What was he going to do?

 _ **Bark! Bark!**_

 _That sound…_ Viktor turned around. There was moving light in the distance, and a dog was running towards him. "Maccachin?" His poodle came into view.

Yuuri gasped at the sight of the dog. His hands began to tremble more and he moved away from Viktor. _No… What is that? WHAT IS THAT?!_ The pheasant paled.

"Maccachin!" Viktor greeted his dog with open arms. Maccachin jumped right unto him and began to happily lick his face. The figure skater laughed at his antics, proceeding to pet Maccachin's soft head. "It's good to see you, boy," he told his pet.

Footsteps on the snow. "I knew he'd find you," Viktor looked up at his coach who was holding a lamp. Yakov's face had a small smile, barely visible, as he held up a hand to Viktor. The figure skater looked at the gloved hand and took it. Yakov pulled, helping him stand. His blue eyes then landed on the cell. "Now what exactly are _you_ doing here?" the old man wondered.

Viktor stiffened. _Oh no…_ He looked away. If his uncle was the one who brought his friend here, and he was the Czar; then Yakov-

"Are you friends with him?" Yakov asked, peering into the cell. The pheasant boy was up against the door of his prison, eyes shaking. _Now that's how a normal child would react_. Maccachin barked.

"Please don't eat him," Yakov looked at Viktor. The silverette was afraid, the Boyar figured, but he was brave at the same time. His blue eyes told the old man that he was going to fight him if it came down to it.

Yakov smiled. That was Alexei alright. "I don't like pheasant meat, boy," he told him. "Georgi," Yakov called to the boy who emerged behind Viktor. "Go on now."

Georgi nodded and walked close to the door. Viktor watched as his rink mate's hairs begin to grow and multiply. His nose was pushed forward, along with his mouth until they formed a snout. Whiskers appeared and a tail, like a beaver's, sprouted out of his butt.

Viktor couldn't believe his eyes. "Useful, aren't they?" Yakov comments, watching Georgi dig a hole leading towards the cell. "Beavers are quite hardworking and obedient. Not like some arctic fox I know." His blue eyes landed on his student, or what he presumed was his student.

Viktor returned the stare with a sheepish grin. "Fox?"

Yakov focused on him for a while, before looking back at the cell. "Fox, indeed. You smell more like a _tiger_ ," he emphasized, noting how Viktor froze. "Viktor…What did you do to the Plisetsky _knyaz'_? Tell me, Viktor."

Viktor looked down. "I… I don't know," He held out the hand carrying the stone.

"Boyar," Georgi popped out from the hole he was digging. In his arms was an unconscious Yuuri. The beaver boy handed him to Yakov who tucked the pheasant's wings gently before throwing him on his shoulder. Georgi then took out a vial and began to pour the liquid around the cell as he quickly covered the hole.

Viktor covered his nose. "It stinks…"

"Skunk fume…" Georgi explained. He walked over to Yakov, with Viktor following behind.

"Where are we going?" The skater asked.

His coach looked at him, then the road up ahead. Another blizzard was about to start. "Feltsman Manor."

* * *

 **Hi! Azusa here. Sorry for the late update. I just came back from exams. I'll be updating LLL soon, be sure to check it out!**

 **And yes, this is a different Yuuri. The Yuuri in this story is the one in the magical world, not the real world from the series. Feel free to ask me questions!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
